


Can't Fight This Feeling

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: A collection of prompts from my tumblr. (@sanvers-deserved-better)





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I looked through my tumblr inbox and found a lot of prompts, so I guess I do that now. I've decided to just dump whatever I write in here. 
> 
> You all are welcome to leave me a prompt @sanvers-deserved-better. I'll try to get to it when I have time, but I am incapable of writing smut (or at lease, good smut) so keep that in mind.
> 
> Anyways, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I love hearing what you all have to say :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Prompt: Anonymous asked "Avalance + Surprise"

 

“I need you all to listen to me very carefully.” said Sara, pacing back and forth in front of her team which she had gathered on the bridge “Today is Ava’s birthday and I want this to be normal for her because of the whole clone thing, and I need all of you to stay off of the Waverider until further notice.”

“Why do you need us to stay off the Waverider?” asked Wally “Maybe we could help you plan a party!”

“I’m gonna give you a minute, buddy.” said Zari patting the speedster on the back.

He stood there confusedly for a minute before he got the hint Oooh. They’re gonna- Yeah, I get it now.”

“But does Ava even have a birthday?” asked Nate “Did she like… come with a birth certificate?”

“Nate, she isn’t a Build-A-Bear.” scolded Sara.

“Well, when you really think about it-” started the historian.

Sara cut him off “Enough. Ava told me her birthday was on April 20th before… all of this, so her birthday is on April 20th. End of story.”

“Heh. Ava was born on 4/20.” quipped Zari earning her a stern glare from the captain.

“Where do you want us to go?” Asked Ray, trying to change the subject.

“I don’t care just stay out of trouble and stay off the ship.” answered Sara.

“Maybe we can fix an anachronism!” suggested Wally.

“Sure.” said Sara “But if you mess it up I’m leaving you guys in time until tomorrow.”

“Aye, captain!” said Ray, saluting.

The Legends filed out onto the jumpship and Sara headed off to her quarters to change into something that wasn’t sweatpants and a tank top.

She finally decided on a pair of blue jeans and a gray button-up. 

Sara used her “borrowed” time courier to open a portal to Star City. She stopped by a small gourmet cupcake shop that her dad used to take her and her sister too years ago. 

She ordered two cupcakes. One red velvet with cream cheese frosting and one double chocolate chit with vanilla frosting. Then, she picked up her boxes and started walking towards the Time Bureau offices.

Sure, Ava and Sara might not have been officially back together yet, but Sara felt she owed it to Ava to celebrate this with her. After all, the actors playing her parents had left and she doubted that Gary would remember Ava’s birthday.

It was fairly easy for Sara to get into the bureau offices, granted, almost every agent there was scared of her.

When Sara got to the doorway of Ava’s office, she could see the director laser-focused on filling out paperwork. She took a moment to admire the way the taller woman was so deeply in focus, before knocking on the door.

Ava looked up and her face went from surprise to warmth “Hey.”

“Hey. Happy birthday!” said Sara, holding up the cupcakes.

Ava got up from her desk and walked over to Sara. The two women stood there for a moment, unsure of how to greet each other, until Ava reached out and pulled Sara into a hug.

The hug lasted too long for a hug between two “friends”, which was fair because they weren’t really “friends” at this point.

After a moment, Ava pulled back and Sara mourned the loss of warmth.

“You didn’t have to get me anything, this probably isn’t even my real birthday. I don’t even have a birthday-”

Sara grabbed the director’s hand and she stopped talking. “Everyone deserves a birthday. And if we’re being honest here, I technically have two birthdays. Well, one birthday and one resurrection day. A rebirhday, if you will. The point is, I have enough birthdays for the both of us.”

Ava smiled at that. “So besides, cupcakes, what else did you have in mind for… celebrating?” She asked, putting her hands on Sara’s waist.

“Come with me to the Waverider and you’ll find out.”

The portal onto the ship had barely closed by the time Sara and Ava were all over each other.

Sara had managed to get rid of Ava’s blazer and the first three buttons on Sara’s shirt were undone.

In no more than five minutes, both women had made it back to Sraa’s room, pushing each other against the hallway walls along the way.

They broke apart for a brief moment so that Sara could punch in the code ato open the sliding doors to her room. 

Ava took advantage of this time and used it to finish getting rid of her shirt, Sara, on the other hand, had discarded her gray button up a few hallways back.

Once the sliding doors had opened up, Ava took control, her lips latching back onto Sara’s as she walked her backwards and onto the bed.

Sara felt her knees hit the mattress and she turned them around so that she was now the one pushing Ava onto the bed. The captain fiddled with the button on her jeans until they came loose and she quickly kicked them off onto the floor.

Just as the pair had finally gotten back into their usual rhythm and Sara had managed to get Ava completely undressed, she heard a knocking coming from the titanium bedroom doors.

Sara sighed and decided to ignore it, diverting her attention back to the woman in front of her, or in this case, underneath her.

The knocking persisted. 

“Captain Lance, I believe that Dr.Palmer is at the door.” chimed Gideon.

Sara sighed “No shit.” she mumbled.

The blonde got up and threw on one of the shirts that was on her bedroom floor. Ava did the same, haphazardly throwing on clothing.

“What is it Ray?” yelled Sara.

“Remember how you said that we could try to fix an anachronism together?”

“Yes, I also remember telling you to stay off the Waverider.”

“Right, so what happened was, the Eiffel Tower ended up in Paris, Texas and when we tried to shrink it so we could return it… it broke.”

“You  _broke_  the Eiffel Tower?” shouted Ava, joining the conversation.

“Hi Ava.” said Ray, through the door “I think your shirt is in the hall.”

“Not relevant!” said Sara.

“Right,” continued Ray “So then we tried to glue it back together, but while Nate was holding it steady a bee flew by and he dropped it down a storm drain.”

“You lost the Eiffel Tower?” asked Sara.

“Just the top half.” 

Ava sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose “So let me get this straight, your team shrunk the Eiffel Tower, tried to glue it back together, got startled by a  _spider_  and then lost it to the Texas sewer system?”

Sara turned to her and smiled as best as she could given the current situation “Surprise?”


	2. Pajamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anonymous asked ""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So I may have gone on a little writing spree (oops) but here's another fic!
> 
> Once again, I take prompts on my tumblr @sanvers-deserved-better, so feel free to stop by if you want.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I love hearing your thoughts :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been another one of many “eventful” nights between Sara and Ava in Sara’s room on the Waverider.

Ava pulled the duvet cover over her body and cuddled closer to Sara.

“You okay?” asked the captain.

“I’m freezing.”

Sara wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her in closer.

“Better?”

“A little.”

Ava flipped the blanket off of her and untangled herself from Sara, standing up out of bed.

Sara reached her arms back out, beckoning Ava to come back to bed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back in a minute. I’m just going back to my apartment to get some real pajamas.”

Sara rolled out of bed to stop Ava “Wait, stay here you can borrow some of my clothes.”

“Babe, I hate to break it to you, but you’re a lot shorter than me.”

“I’m going to ignore that remark because you look really sexy right now. It was true, Ava was wearing nothing but a black bra and matching boxers.

The director laughed at that and Sara continued “Pajamas are supposed to be big. I probably have something that’ll fit you, and if I don’t than Gideon can fabricate something for you to wear.”

“Fine” Said Ava and Sara smirked, proud of herself for convincing Ava to stay.

The captain walked over to her dresser and opened a drawer, digging through it to find something.

Ava watched from a few feet away and a part of her died inside as she watched Sara dig through drawers of unfolded clothes.

“One of these days I’m teaching you how to fold laundry.” said Ava.

“I’m looking forward to it.” replied Sara. Moments later, she pulled out an oversized t-shirt that said “Starling City Basketball” on it and a pair of fleece pants with cats printed onto the fabric.

Sara balled up the clothes and threw them to Ava who quickly put them on.

“All good?”

“Yep.”

Sara walked back towards the bed “Well, there’s only one thing left to do: cuddle.” Ava nodded in agreement and followed the shorter woman back into bed.

They took a moment to fall back into a comfortable resting position, and slowly drifted back to sleep.

______________________________

A few hours later, both women woke up again.

“What time is it?” asked Ava.

Sara shrugged “Breakfast time?”

The couple walked out into the galley and sure enough, the Legends were all there, eating.

Ava grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl on the counter and started to peel it before she noticed that the team was staring at her.

“What? Is this because I’m eating a banana? God, all of you are five year-olds.” she said, taking another bite.

Zari was the first to speak up “I didn’t know you played basketball in Star City.”

Ava looked confused for a minute before she looked down at what she was wearing.

“And I really like your cap pants.” added Ray “They look just like the ones I got Sara for Beebo Day this year.”

Ava blushed “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Really?” asked Nate “Because the fact that your shirt says ‘SARA’ in all-caps says otherwise.”

“People wear their significant others’ clothing.” said Ava “It’s not a big deal.”

“So you admit that you’re wearing her clothes?” Said Wally.

“I-Yes.” Confirmed Ava.

“That’s cute.” said Zari.

The Legends slowly started to file out of the galley and Sara walked over to where Ava was standing at the counter, yogurt parfait in hand.

“I like it when you wear my clothes, you know.”

“Is that so?” asked Ava.

“Yeah. It makes them smell like you.”

Ava smiled and leaned over to place a soft kiss on Sara’s lips. “Well in that case, maybe I should sleep over more often.”

Sara smiled “I’d like that.”


	3. Out of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AvaLance for the prompt “You’re on laughing gas and there’s no way I’m not recording this for blackmail.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am slowly working through all of your prompts and I am loving them so far!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. You guys make me happy :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“I really need to stop helping you guys.” said Ava, holding her hand over her mouth as the Legends ran onto the Waverider.

Ava had been fighting off communists in Hawaii, 1990, with the rest of the team when out of nowhere, a Polaroid camera came flying and hit her in the jaw.

“What you need to do is go see a dentist.” said Sara, helping the Director to the MedBay.

“Nope. Not doing it. I’m fine.” protested Ava.

Sara raised and eyebrow “Do you honestly expect me to believe that?”

“I told you, I’m fine. My mouth is already starting to feel better.” Just as Ava managed to mumble another sentence, a stream of blood dripped out of her hand-covered mouth.

“I’m taking you to the dentist.” said Sara.

“Why can’t Gideon just fix me?” asked Ava.

“Gideon doesn’t really do dental work. And besides, do you really want her controlling your dosage of anesthetic gas?”

Ava considered “Fair enough.” she said.

Sara examined Ava’s face and gently put her hand up to the taller woman’s jaw, causing her to wince in pain.

“Okay, let’s go.” said Sara, grabbing Ava’s wrist and setting her time courier for Star City: 2018.  
_____________

The dentist’s office wasn’t too crowded and Ava and Sara had spent the first 20 minutes of their trip sitting in the waiting room filling out forms. Well, Sara was filling out forms, Ava was sitting in one of the plastic waiting room chairs, holding an ice pack up to her mouth.

“This look good to you?” asked Sara, passing Ava a clipboard with the forms she had filled out for her. “I wasn’t sure about some stuff so I just put what sounded right.”

Ava shrugegd it off “It’s alright, half of this information is just manufactured facts about my life to me anyways.”

Sara nodded. It had taken a few weeks after everything that had happened, but Ava was starting to embrace the whole “clone” thing.

“Why did you say you were my wife?” smiled Ava as she pointed to where Sara had checked the box next to ‘Spouse’.

The captain felt her face turning red “Oh, there were only three options and I’m not your parent or guardian and I’m not one of your family members, so I guess that makes me your spouse.”

Ava nodded, satisfied with her explanation, and went back to proofreading the medical forms.

“Woah woah woah. You put me down for novacaine rather than laughing gas.” said Ava.

“Uh… yeah?” replied Sara.

“I don’t do needles” stated Ava. She started adjusting the form.

A wide grin spread across Sara’s face “No way.”

“What?” asked Ava.

“How are you afraid of needles? You’ve literally been stabbed!”

“Just because I’ve been stabbed doesn’t mean I am willing to let some complete stranger shove a pointy object into my skin in order to inject me with drugs!”

Sara said nothing for a moment. “Wow. And here I was thinking that you were the type of person that gets a flu shot on time every year.”

“Technically those have proven to be bullshit.” said Ava.

Sara just smiled and shook her head “Alright, well I guess you’re on laughing gas and there’s no way I’m not recording this for blackmail.”

Ava rolled her eyes “Yeah right, like you’re going to get anything interesting out of me. I’m a trained field agent, you know, so I’m pretty sure I can control myself.”

“If you say so, Director.”  
____________________________________

It turns out that Ava had only gotten one tooth knocked out and to fix it would require a minor dental surgery.

The whole thing only took about a half an hour, and Ava was unconscious the whole time. Sara stilled stayed with her and held her hand, though.

“Would you like to stay with her?” one of the famale nurses asked Sara after Ava’s surgery was over.

“Sure.” she replied “After all, I am her wife.” Sara laughed at her own inside joke as she rubbed small circles on the taller woman’s resting hand.

Sooner or later, Ava began to stir in the dentist chair before she finally came to.

Sara plastered a smile on her face and looked at the groggy blonde “Hey.”

Ava turned her head and when she saw Sara, her face grew into the biggest smile Sara had ever seen and the director started giggling uncontrollably.

“You’re really pretty.” said Ava once she composed herself.

Sara smiled and took out her phone.

“Who is that?” asked Ava, pointing to Sara’s lockscreen.

“That’s us.” said Sara.

A look of panic came across Ava’s face “You mean, we’re trapped in there?”

Sara put a hand on Ava’s arm “No honey, it’s just a picture.”

Ava seemed to understand what Sara had said and Sara opened the camera on her phone and started recording.

“where am I?” asked Ava, looking around.

“The dentist”

“It looks like a spaceship.”

Sara chuckled “You know, you’ve been on a spaceship.”

Ava’s eyes grew wide “I have?”

Sara nodded “Yep. You drove a spaceship once.”

The captain recalled the time Ava had tried to shoot the Waverider out of the sky and smiled, thinking how far they had come since then.

“Like from Star Trek?” Ava asked excitedly.

“Not really.” Sara thought about it “But Ray did make all the Legends dress up as Star Trek characters for Halloween once.”

Then, Ava started sobbing.

Sara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion “Are you okay?”

“Ray is so nice.” Said Ava, still sobbing, and Sara was glad she was recording this.

“He’s just such a nice guy. And I pushed him on the ground. But he’s so nice to me now.” Ava was in full hysterics at this point and Sara felt bad for laughing.

She had seen Ava tipsy before, hell, Sara had even seen the taller woman drunk a few times, but this was taking things to a new level. This was almost as bad as when Nate was high on fancy spirit drugs.

“You ready to go home?” asked Sara.

“Together?”

“Sure, if you want to. I was just going to take you back to your apartment, but if you want to hang out on the Waverider we can do that too.”

Ava jerked her head towards Sara and gasped “Can we get ice cream?”

“Of course we can get ice cream.” said Sara.

Ava nodded and leaned back into the chair, as if she was going to go back to sleep. Then, she reached her hand out to grab Sara’s arm.

“Sara?”

“Yeah?”

Ava turned to face the shorter woman “I love you.”

Sara stopped recording after Ava said that and she could have sworn her heart stopped beating in that moment, but she looked in Ava’s eyes and could tell that the director meant what she was saying, even if she was on a heavy dosage of pain medication.

“I love you too.” said Sara.

As if she had snapped out of a daze, Ava turned back to Sara with the same puppy-like demeanor she had exhibited minutes before “Can we get ice cream now?”

“Yes, we can get ice cream now.”


	4. Family Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anonymous: Zari + bondong with avalance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! For the rest of October, I'll be doing a thing on my tumblr where I'm accepting prompts and I'll try and write a minific for each one to add to this series! My tumblr is sanvers-deserved-better.tumblr.com so feel free to stop by and leave something that I could fulfill in 1-3k words!
> 
> Comments and kudis mean the world to me and I love you guys :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Sara heard a familiar guitar riff echoing downstairs and rolled over, cuddling closer into Ava. She tried to fall back asleep, but when the music persisted, she turned to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand.  
  
6:17am  
  
Ava tightened her grip around Sara's waist and turned to face her girlfriend. "Is that the 'Friends' theme song?" She mumbled.  
  
Sara nodded "Yeah, I think so. Do you want me to go check it out?"  
  
"No, you stay here and sleep, I don't have to go in until nine tomorrow, I can get it." Ava swung her legs over the bed and threw on a hoodie.  
  
She walked out of the bedroom and when she made it downstairs, she saw Zari curled up on the couch.  
  
Ava furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "Um, hey."  
  
"Oh, shit, hi." Said Zari, lowering the TV volume a few notches. Her voice sounded strained "sorry, did I wake you guys up?"  
  
"No, no, you're good, I was awake anyways. " Ava was still confused and a slightly awkward silence fell between the two of them, the only noise being the murmur of the sitcom and routinely-timed laugh tracks. She was going to push and ask what Zari was doing in her apartment at six in the morning, but upon closer examination, it looked as if she had been crying, so instead, Ava motioned for Zari to scoot over and she sat down next to her.  
  
"Ross was the worst." Said Ava after a while, breaking the silence.   
  
Zari let out a weak laugh "Yeah, he was."  
  
They sat there like that, absentmindedly watching a few episodes, and by the time Sara had woken up and come downstairs, the sun had come up and was shining through the patio windows.  
  
Sara stood and watched the two of them for a moment before finally speaking up "So you're the reason my girlfriend abandoned me in the middle of the night."  
  
Ava looked up and smiled "I was only gone for an hour."  
  
"I got cold, Aves." She protested  
  
Ava opened her arms and Sara came to the couch and hugged her before sitting down.  
  
At the next commercial break, Sara muted the TV and turned to Zari.  
  
"You wanna tell us why you came over, Z?"  
  
Zari sighed "Because men are trash."  
  
"I agree." Said Ava "But what happened? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just... with Sara here all the time, I'm surrounded by Ray, Mick, Nate, and now Constantine, and it's been really fucking hard with Amaya gone, and Nate seems to think he's the only one upset about it, and I love the guys, it's just..."  
  
"Enough to drive you insane?" Finished Sara.  
  
Zari nodded "That's the one. Nate was wrapped up in some stupid historical side-investigation and he was being a dick, so rather than committing homicide, I came here."  
  
"That's valid." Said Sara. "If you ever need to get away from it all, you know you can always come here, right?"  
  
Zari gave Sara and Ava a side-hug "Thanks, but you don't have to-"  
  
Sara cut her off "Zari, you've walked in on us having sex like, ten times, I think we're past the point that you need to ask before coming over."  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Ava, "The guys are fun but I couldn't imagine living with all of them, especially John."  
  
The fake-pettiness with which Ava promounced 'John' made Zari smile, and Sara stood up, headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"So, who wants breakfast?" 


End file.
